Pedestrian Dialogues in GTA Vice City
'Diaz' Gang' *I am the bosses right hand man. *You know those charities he runs? He steal the money back. *You ask yourself that same thing. *Everyone will know my name. *He ask me for everything. *I already have some stuff on the side. *He's in a real bad mood. *Don't stick your nose in. *If he dies, I take over. *Somebody called him a sweaty dork. *Respect now will help you later. *I study my own thing now. *You gonna get it in the face! *Gringo is stupido! *Arms, and then your legs! 'Drivers' When Crashed Into *Oww! You hit me! *I hope you get whiplash! *He's trying to kill me! 'F.B.I' *This is the F.B.I.! *No trying to be stupid! This is the F.B.I.! *F.B.I., Stop immediately! *Vehicle hit! Vehicle hit! *We got a vehicle down! *F.B.I., FREEZE! 'Forelli Family' *It's the Harwood Butcher! *You know the rules, Vercetti. *Mr. Forelli sends his regards. *We'll keep coming after you until you die. *You don't stand a chance you psychotic prick. *Think you can take me on, Vercetti? *Your gonna die, Vercetti. *You always were a jerk. *Your going bye-bye. 'Patrol Investment Group' *You know how many steroids I take? *I'll rip off your head and shit down your neck! *We're the security asshole! *I gotta lay off the pills, I'm seeing shit. *You wanna piece of me, pal? *Hey, you wanna beating? *Yo meathead, get back here. *I'm bigger and tougher than you. *You wanna stick in the face, pal? *I take steroids mister. *Think you can mess with us? *I'll break your neck! *Yo, your a dead man! *I'm gonna stick my foot so far up your ass! *This is no joke, shithead. 'Police' *Don't make me run; I'll get all sweaty. *You think that's funny, asshole? *I am an officer of the law, stop! *You're all mine, tough guy. *I got him. *He's mine. *Don't run away from me! *I'd chase you but I had too many donuts. *Hit me, I wanna retire. *I know Jiu-Jitsu sir! 'Police Helicopter' *There he is, over there, take him out! *VCPD! *This is the VCPD! Stop right now! *This is the VCPD! You are under arrest! *You are completely surrouded! *Don't worry boys, we see the asshole! *We've engaged with suspect, backup requested! *VCPD, stop right now! 'Streetwannabes' *I said "Mom, school is for squares". *Man, I saw the hottest thing. *We gotta get new guns, yo! *Vice City is a battlefield. *I hate those yuppie scum, man. *I'm getting wise to the street shit. *Malibu is a hard joint to get into, man. *You like living it up now? *I told him to sit on a spike, haha! *I learnt all about smuggling. *Check me out! *Competition from too many places. *I'm persecuted by society, man. 'Tommy Vercetti' Being Arrested *You got me. Relax, relax. *Go beat up innocent kids. *Ok, we're done. Calm down now. *Can you call my lawyer? His name's Rosenberg. *Enough now. *That the best you got? *I know, you're only doing your job. *I'm not resisting arrest. *Call my lawyer, please. *I give up. *You got me mister. I give up. *You win, you win. *Take it easy, copper. *You're dead when I walk. Being Car Jacked *Who do you think your messing with, pal? *Who do you think this is? *Think your a tough guy, do 'ya? *No Florida moron jacks Tommy Vercetti! Being Chased By Police *Dicks! You're all dicks! *If I have to kill you, I will! *Go shower with the guys! *I did your wife, you poor bastard! *What's your wife doing! *Hello? Officer? *Get away moron! *Badge wearing fruit! *Go play in the traffic. *Up yours! *You guys ever catch any criminals? *You can't run, officer. *Get off of me, prick. *Your not a cop, your a robot. *Stay away from me. *Leave me alone, mister. *I thought they were pulling you idiots off the force? *No wonder you ended up being a cop. *Your as boring as the other guy. *I'm innocent! *I don't like guys in uniform, pal. *You heard of Vercetti yet? Car Jacking *I need this, pal. *You got insurance, so don't be a prick. *Run away. *Excuse me! *Thanks, now piss off. *Run away and shut your mouth. *I'm in a hurry, I need this. *Don't be a hero, pal. *You take a hike now, mister. *Get out. *Hey, you. *Now run, prick! *Now get lost! *Now don't try anything stupid. *Kiss the pavement! *You ain't hurt. Let's keep it that way. *Just think of this as socialism in action. *You gonna cry now? *(acts like he's crying) Look! I'm starting to feel bad about it already! Crashing Into Another Vehicle *You drive like you look: stupid. *Dumb Florida morons. *You on medication, asshole?! *What's wrong with you people? *Good thing I don't own this piece of crap. Fighting *I'm a lunatic, 'ya moron. *What are 'ya gonna do now? *You having fun yet? *You're not gonna enjoy this. *You want more? *It doesn't have to be like this. *Dumb asshole! *You really wanna fight me? *You should've stayed at home today. *Don't come near me again. *If this is how you want it. *This is your fault, pal. *You wanna fight me? *You asked for this, pal. *Fight me then. FIGHT. *C'mon then, loser. *Blame my mother, I do. *At least you ain't gonna worry about your looks. *I don't - back - down. *I know how to fight. *Okay man, you want this? *Your really dumb, aren't you? *You better apologize. *Think your tough, huh, prick? *Your serious about this? *You still got a problem with me? *You think you can hurt me? *Keep punching. *I'm your worst nightmare. *Your too stupid to hurt, pal. *You sorry yet? *Don't make me kill you. *Go screw yourself! *NOBODY HITS TOMMY VERCETTI! *Not so tough now, huh? *Stay off the streets in future. *C'mon, big boy. *You've gotta hit harder than that. *You inbred shitbag! *Ok let's go. *Got anything else to add? *I'm INSAAANE! *I'll murder you! *You dumb bastard. *I just left prison, you prick. *I look like a fruit or something?! *I'll kill you, asshole. *What, prick? *You're messing with the beast, prick! *Stupid damn pricks! *Leave me alone. *Tough guy! Killing Several People *You happy now? *You wanna know all about me? You wanna understand me better?! *I'll take you ALL down! *Losers! *Now who's gonna stop me?! *'Ya dumb Florida asshole! *You morons don't learn nothing! *Enjoy death, asshole. *Remember me?! Tommy Vercetti! *Who wants to stop me?! *I've already been to prison! *You asked for this, moron. *Something wrong now?! *You think I was scared of using this?! *Tommy Vercetti! Remember the name! *I'll kill you all! *Never forget the second amendment, asshole! *Don't give Tommy Vercetti a hard time, asshole! Ordering Food *I need something to eat. *Gimme some food, pal. *Whatever, I'm starving. *I'm hungry, man, feed me. *I'm hungry here. *Hey pal, you serving or hanging out? Food. *Food, pal. Please, anything. *I'll have the special. Picking Up Money *You've gotta get a better job. *It's only money. *I still need pocket money, pal. *What are you going to do?! *These ain't friendly streets. *That all you got? *You don't need it anyhow. *Now I'm robbing you, moron. *Who do you think I am? *'Ya piss me off, 'ya gotta pay! *You were hardly worth robbing. *Fool! *I might aswell take this now! *You cheap bastard. *I'm sorry but I need that. Picking Up A Prostitute *Sweetheart! What's your name? *How you doing? *You'll do, baby. *You from Vice City, baby? *Let's... go somewhere more private. Threatening With A Firearm *Do not annoy me. *Hey, you. *Hey, asshole. *Hey, idiot! *I do this for a living, pal. *Don't make me. *Give it up! *Don't mess with me. *Do we have a problem here? *Let's settle this like men: With guns. *You want me to share this with you? *You wanna piece of this, moron? *You want this? *You think I'm fooling around? *Keep going. *You don't wanna know me, pal. *I ain't a big mouth no balls kinda guy. *Do you think I'm a jerk?! *You think prison reforms people, mister? *You think you can push me around? *Look at me, asshole. *Carry on. *You think your something special? *I ain't taking any crap from you. *You know how much worse this can get? *You don't have to die. *C'mon, stay calm. *You seen one of these before? *Don't be an idiot. *I'm pointing a gun at you, pal. *I ain't kidding around. *Now don't make this any worse! *Make a move, I DARE YOU. With A Prostitute *I've been in prison a long ''time. *Let's do some business. *Call me Tommy darling and make yourself comfortable. *It's always work, work, work. Never any fun. *Ever heard of Tommy Vercetti, sweetheart? You will.. *Alright, baby. Make yourself at home. 'Vercetti Gang' *Hey, watch the suit, man! *What hardware have we got? *Hey, Mario. *Don't push the Mario man. *I never asked your sister out, man! *Looking hot today, man! *Hey, hey, it's Mr. V! *Tommy, man, your gonna ''love this. *I got those clothes you wanted. Category:Dialogues